<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trayendo a Deckard a casa by lady_chibineko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101908">Trayendo a Deckard a casa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko'>lady_chibineko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momentos Hobbs/Shaw - por Sam [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (Movies), Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of very good food, Action, Deckard is like the best badass homedad in the world, Domestic Fluff, Family, Happy 47 Birthday Deckard Shaw!, Humor, Luke's birthday in the fic, M/M, Sam wants both her parents living with her, To celebrate Deckard Shaw birthday... today is october 19, but he doesn't know it, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam no está de acuerdo con algunas cosas sobre la relación entre su papá y Deckard luego de dos años, como el hecho de que nadie conozca a Deckard personalmente entre sus compañeros, las familias de sus compañeros o sus profesores; el que nunca esté en casa cuando hay alguien más que su papá, su tía Emere y la familia de ésta o la tía Hattie... y lo peor, que Deckard no viva con ellos. Papá no hace nada al respecto, así que ella tendrá que tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Shobbs. No homofóbicos ni menores de 16.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw, Samantha Hobbs &amp; Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Momentos Hobbs/Shaw - por Sam [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Título: Trayendo a Deckard a casa</b>
</p><p><b>Autor:</b> Lady chibineko<br/>(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)<br/>(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)<br/>(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> La franquicia de Fast &amp; Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película.  Esta historia entra después de la película Fast &amp; Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs &amp; Shaw.</p><p><b>Advertencia:</b> Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.</p><p><b>Nota:</b> ¡Feliz 47° cumpleaños Deckard! Hay que celebrarselo al inglesito, aunque al final haya un cumpleaños Hobbs. Pero la intención de la autora es lo que cuenta... si, si lo es.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div><b>Capítulo I</b><p> </p><p>Sam y Linda soltaron al unísono una serie de risitas cuando volvieron a darle calabazas a Fred, el hermano mayor de Linda, en su último intento (hasta el momento) de ligar con una chica en la parrillada/fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermanita (la cual se llevaba a cabo en un parque con zona para días de campo). Sam sabía que no debería de estar riéndose de Fred así, pero a los 12 años ese tipo de situaciones por las que pasaban los chicos mayores solo podían causarte gracia además de pena ajena.</p><p>Tras controlarse un poco, sacó el teléfono móvil para ver la hora.</p><p>Ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde ¡Pronto irían a recogerla!, pensó Sam con emoción.</p><p>Y esa emoción tenía un poderoso motivo detrás.</p><p>¡Deckard iba a ir a recogerla!</p><p>Lo cual era todo un acontecimiento por el simple hecho de que en los 2 años 3 meses de relación con su papá, Deckard se había mantenido fuera de la vista de casi toda persona que tuviese contacto con los Hobbs, a excepción de su tía Emere, la hermana mayor de su papá, y la familia de ésta.</p><p>Sam sabía el motivo, pues había escuchado a su papá preguntar sobre ello a Deckard unas semanas atrás, y por el tono y el tipo de pregunta (¿No crees que es tiempo de que alguien además de Sam, Emere, Ted o los chicos te conozca?) no era la primera vez que se tocaba el tema.</p><p>Pero si la pregunta le había sonado mal a Sam, la respuesta fue aún peor. Deckard había dicho, de una manera demasiado enredada, entrecortada y dando muchas vueltas; que no quería que Sam tuviese problemas con sus compañeros del colegio, o que el mismo Luke, además de Sam, tuviese problemas con los padres o maestros debido a que Luke Hobbs estuviese saliendo con un hombre, menos uno como él. Y fue allí donde Sam cayó en cuenta que el que Deckard nunca estuviese en casa cuando uno de sus compañeros iba, y el que ninguno de los padres de familia o maestros o hubiese conocido aún, era dolorosamente intencional por parte del inglés.</p><p>Y teniendo en cuenta la conversación que había tenido con sus tías, de paso era terriblemente inconveniente para lo que Sam quería.</p><p>¡Y todo ello no era más que una gran tontería! Porque no solo Sam estaba completa y absolutamente orgullosa y feliz de tener a Deckard en su vida sino que, de a pocos en esos dos años, había hecho que de una u otra forma todos supiesen sobre él. Sus compañeros, los padres de sus compañeros, sus profesores... todos aquellos a quienes Sam consideraba que debían de saber.</p><p>Había comenzado con ella llevando 3 pasteles de chocolate para el puesto de venta de su salón en una feria del colegio. Los pasteles habían sido vendidos por tajadas, y ni una sola persona que compró y probó el pastel dejó de venir una segunda y hasta una tercera vez.</p><p>Los pasteles desaparecieron tras menos de 30 minutos de haber abierto el puesto... los tres, y Sam se llenó la boca diciéndole a todos que había sido el novio de papá quien los había hecho, y que ella había ayudado.</p><p>Por supuesto hubo más de un incrédulo, pero en cuanto un valiente se atrevió a preguntarle a Luke y éste corroboró lo dicho por Sam con una enorme sonrisa, la niña comenzó a desperdigar lo asombroso que era Deckard a los cuatro rincones de su pequeño mundo.</p><p>Cuando Deckard comenzó a realizar complicados peinados en su cabellera una que otra mañana antes de que le tocase ir a clase, y alguien alababa el peinado, ella respondía con un gracias, pero que se lo había hecho Deckard, así que por supuesto se veía genial (y el que ya no tuviese que ver con mal contenida envidia a varias de sus compañeras cuando éstas llegaban a clases con peinados hechos por sus madres era un gran bonus).</p><p>Y cuando ganó el tercer puesto en su feria de ciencias, explicó a su profesor que había sido Deckard quien le había enseñado los principios básicos en los que había basado su proyecto.</p><p>Y los ejemplos seguían y seguían, así que las razones de Deckard para evitar ser conocido eran ridículas.</p><p>En especial porque no le gustaba lo que algunos habían comenzado a decir sobre Deckard sin siquiera conocerlo, como el tío de Laura, el cual a espaldas de su papá (porque el tipo seguro quería evitar que el ex DSS le tirase todos los dientes de un golpe) llamaba a Deckard el 'noviecito', 'afeminado', 'el juguetito de Hobbs', 'mariposón' y otros términos más que Sam sabía que eran despectivos, así como otros tantos que no entendía lo que eran, tales como 'twink'... Realmente quería saber que era un twink, para poder darle una buena patada al tío de Laura con conocimiento de causa, y no le importaba que el sujeto hubiese servido en el ejército. Algunos no merecían el ser soldados.</p><p>Pero lo peor eran las miradas de pena que, una y otra vez, había recibido después de un tiempo de comenzar a nombrar a Deckard, sobre todo de las madres de sus amigas y de una que otra profesora.</p><p>¡¿Qué demonios querían decir esas miradas?!</p><p>Se lo comentó a tía Emere al mismo tiempo que ésta había aceptado llevarla y regresarla del cumpleaños y la vio alzar la ceja que denotaba problemas. Tía Emere  se había indignado cuando le contó sobre las miradas y las palabras de Rafe, el tío de Laura. Casi había echado fuego por la boca cuando le pintó el escenario completo, incluyendo lo dicho por Deckard, y finalmente tras una larga charla le había ayudado a urdir el plan que estaba llevando a cabo no solo para que todos conocieran a Deckard de una vez (gran parte de sus compañeros, varios de los padres y otros familiares de dichos compañeros, e incluso un par de profesores) sino que además venía a ser el paso número uno de un plan mucho más grande (gracias tías Eme y Hattie).</p><p>Y luego... luego podría poner en marcha el paso 2. Pero antes, iba a completar la etapa 1.</p><p>Volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil. Seguro que en cualquier momento Deckard se hacía presente.</p><p>Y es que aunque tía Emere la llevo a la reunión y se quedó un rato, pronto se retiró dejándola al cuidado de los padres de Linda, antes de guiñarle un ojo a Sam e irse, alegando que le había salido algo de último minuto.</p><p>Papá estaba en uno de sus trabajos, pero Deckard estaba en la cuidad. Sam sabía que tía Emere le había escrito un mensaje anunciándole que le había surguido algo (sin especificar qué) y que no iba a poder llegar temprano a recogerla. Un contra mensaje de Deckard anunciando que la recogería él, le dijo a ambas que la treta había funcionado.</p><p>¡Ya no podía esperar!</p><p>La mamá de Linda la observó mirar una tercera vez la pantalla del móvil y se acercó a ella despacio.</p><p>- ¿Sucede algo cariño?- preguntó la señora con una sonrisa- ¿Estás cansada ya? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa de tu tía?</p><p>Y allí estaba ¡El momento justo para hacer su anuncio!</p><p>Sam esbozó una sonrisa kilométrica y negó con vehemencia.</p><p>- No gracias, no voy a ir a casa de mi tía. Y no necesitan llevarme. Deckard está viniendo para recogerme.</p><p>Fue como si una burbuja temporal hubiese envuelto a los presentes, por lo menos a los que habían escuchado lo dicho por la niña.</p><p>La señora miró a Sam estupefacta y parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a esbozar una sonrisa alto tambaleante.</p><p>- ¡Oh! No lo sabía. Pero está bien entonces... supongo.</p><p>Sam asintió.</p><p>- Tal vez... ¿Deckard quiera quedarse un momento?- tanteó la mujer.</p><p>Sam frunció el entrecejo de manera pensativa, y luego negó.</p><p>- No creo. Tenemos aún mucho que hacer. La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de papá y estamos armando el menú ¡Deckard y yo hicimos una lista de todos los nuevos favoritos de papá desde su último cumpleaños! Deckard dice que va a hacerlos todos como el año pasado, pero que para eso necesita organizarse bien para que no sea ni demasiado ni muy poco. Aunque dudo que papá piense que sea demasiado de nada, a él le gusta todo lo que Deckard prepara y siempre repite. Y si sobra algo lo guardamos para calentarlo después. Y además van a estar tía Emere, tío Fred, mis primos y tía Hattie.</p><p>- Oh, vaya...- replicó la madre de Linda sin saber que más agregar.</p><p>Sobre todo porque aunque nadie hubiese conocido al famoso Deckard (aún), todos habían probado alguna vez algo hecho por el hombre, pues Luke y Sam se presentaban con pasteles y galletas, fuentes de lasagna, guisos y platillos exóticos a reuniones, eventos escolares y hasta celebraciones tras las victorias de los 'Dragones Rojos', el equipo de fútbol donde estaban varias de las compañeras de clases de Sam.</p><p>Y más de uno estaba convencido que el misterioso muchacho había llegado al corazón del padre de la niña vía su estómago.</p><p>Entonces Laura, la mejor amiga de Sam, preguntó entusiasmada.</p><p>- ¿En serio viene Deckard?</p><p>A lo que Sam asintió con igual entusiasmo.</p><p>- ¿Crees que pueda hacerme el peinado?</p><p>Y por 'el peinado', la pequeña se refería a una trenza en forma de S que Deckard le hizo a Sam un día. A la niña le había encantado, y Laura aseguraba que era como el peinado de una princesa, y luego había comentado lo mucho que le gustaría lucir una trenza así.</p><p>El asunto era que, al igual que Sam, Laura tampoco tenía mamá. Eran solo ella y su papá que era policía, así como el hermano menor del papá de Laura, osea el tío Rafe, el cual no le agradaba mucho a Sam. En especial por los apelativos con los que, como ya se dijo, había llamado a Deckard con anterioridad.</p><p>Pero el tío de Laura era lo de menos en aquel momento, lo importante era asegurarle a Laura que Deckard la peinaría.</p><p>- ¡Claro que si!- aseguró Sam, contenta de que su amiga hubiese entendido que ella no tenía ningún problema en compartir a su Deckard con ella.</p><p>Y es que antes de Deckard, ellas dos se habían sentido sumamente conectadas debido a lo parecido de sus situaciones, pero al llegar el inglés a la vida de Sam, Laura se había alejado un poco, sintiéndose sola de pronto al saber a Sam junto a alguien que cocinase, hiciese repostería con ella y la ayudase con su ropa, tarea y preparaciones para el colegio, entre otras cosas. Y los comentarios de su tío no habían ayudado para nada.</p><p>Y Sam, feliz como estaba al darse cuenta de que Deckard no solo quería a su papá, sino también a ella; había tardado en notar el alejamiento de su amiga. Pero una vez que lo notó, no tardó en hablar con Laura y asegurarle que ellas dos seguían siendo un frente unido. Nada más que además de sus papás y sus tíos, ahora también tenían a Deckard, y que a ella no le molestaba compartirlo. O no le molestaría, una vez que Laura lo conociese.</p><p>¡Y ese día había llegado!</p><p>- ¿Qué necesito?- preguntó Laura con emoción.</p><p>- ¡Peine, cepillo, ganchitos y ligas!- respondió Sam de la misma manera.</p><p>Sin dudarlo, la niña fue hasta donde su papá para pedir lo requerido, y es que como padre soltero de una pequeña, el hombre debía de saber que no dejar de llevar consigo.</p><p>Sam por su parte siguió sonriendo, hasta que el mencionado tío Rafe se introdujo solo en una conversación con la pequeña Hobbs, mientras al mismo tiempo escribía algo en su móvil.</p><p>- ¿Así que el sugar baby de tu papá por fin se muestra? Ya era hora- señaló el hombre con una sonrisa que molestó a Sam, quien frunció el entrecejo.</p><p>- ¡Rafe!- amonestó el papá de Laura a su hermano, a lo que el aludido solo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¿No es así como les llaman cuando los novios son mucho menores y viven a costa de un pobre hombre trabajador?</p><p>Sam ladeó la cabeza confundida. Era cierto que Deckard era menor que papá, por un año y medio más o menos. El papá de Linda era como 6 años mayor que la mamá de su amiga y nunca escuchó que alguien la llamara su 'Sugar baby'. Y lo pensaba decir a ver si así el tío Rafe cerraba el pico.</p><p>- Papá no es tan mayor.- defendió la niña cruzándose de brazos- Un año y medio no es tanto tiempo. Hay muchos papás y mamás mucho mayores que sus esposos aquí y no escucho que nadie les diga sugar baby.</p><p>Un montón de orejas curiosas se pararon, los adultos asistentes miraron a Sam con interés y más de uno con el rostro sonrojado ante lo dicho por la niña... ¡Ah! La sinceridad de los niños.</p><p>Pero lo importante de lo dicho era ¿Sólo un año y medio? No era lo que se habían imaginado, no con Luke llamando al tal Deckard 'Princesa' y 'Dulzura' por teléfono, o ganando discusiones por el mismo medio con frases como 'Soy mayor y por lo tanto se más que tú'.</p><p>- ¡Oh, vaya!- la mamá de Linda, al igual que muchos otros de los presentes, miró a Sam con curiosidad.</p><p>Sam torció la boca en un adorable puchero.</p><p>- ¿Qué?- preguntó comenzando a fastidiarse.</p><p>- Bueno, es que en realidad tu papá lleva ¿2 años con Deckard? Y aunque tú y él lo han mencionado muchas veces, me doy cuenta que no sabemos mucho sobre él. Solo que es ¿Inglés? Correcto.</p><p>Sam asintió.</p><p>La señora suspiró.</p><p>- ¿Y es solo un año y medio menor que tu papá? Entonces... supongo que tiene un trabajo estable ¿Cierto, nena? No es que quiera saberlo todo, es solo que no se casi nada, y no es lo que me imaginé.</p><p>Sam asintió de nuevo ante aquello. ¡Claro que Deckard tenía un trabajo! Trabajaba con su papá después de todo, pero eso no lo podía decir.</p><p>Pero casi 10 meses atrás, Deckard y tía Ramsey habían puesto un negocio de sistemas de seguridad informática para empresas, solo porque Deckard estaba algo aburrido, y también porque necesitaba algo 'legal' para seguir quedándose tanto tiempo en suelo estadounidense. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, el negocio estaba teniendo mucho éxito en el mercado, incluso si habían comenzado solo dando servicio a negocios pequeños.</p><p>Pero claro, eran Ramsey y Deckard, dos excelentes hackers ¿Quiénes podían ser mejores entonces para conocer los puntos débiles de los sistemas convencionales usados por empresarios? A los 5 meses tenían más clientes de los que podían atender; y tras 10 meses no solo habían contratado personal extra, sino que hasta se estaban comenzando a expandir fuera de los Estados Unidos (los beneficios de la globalización digital).</p><p>Y eso, claro que lo podía decir.</p><p>- Hace sistemas de seguridad digital para empresas junto con una tía.</p><p>Varias cejas se alzaron.</p><p>El tío de Laura resopló.</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¿La princesita de tu papá no vive de hacer pasteles y cuidarte la casa?</p><p>El sujeto realmente estaba molestando a Sam.</p><p>- Deckard vive en su propio apartamento y no necesita hacer pasteles para vivir. Los hace porque a papá y a mí nos gustan mucho y nos hace felices. Y solo mi papá lo puede llamar princesa.- casi rugió la niña de manera protectora para con lo que era solo derecho de su padre.</p><p>El hombre gruñó y Sam lo miró desafiante.</p><p>- Así que tu viejo le compró un apartamento ¿Eh? Debe tener algo interesante después de todo, a pesar de ver otro viejo.</p><p>Sam gruñó.</p><p>- Deckard se lo compró él solo. No necesita que ni papá ni nadie le pague nada.- respondió la niña con altanería y los ojos entrecerrados, y luego añadió- Y no es viejo ¡Ni mi papá tampoco!</p><p>- ¡Rafe! ¡Ya basta!- advirtió el papá de Laura una vez más, aunque su tono de voz ya rayaba en una amenaza.</p><p>Claro que, cualquier otra cosa que fuese a decirse, se cortó de golpe cuando un precioso McLaren color Strom Grey se aparcó en uno de los estacionamientos del parque, justo frente a donde estaba llevándose a cabo la parrillada. Y al abrirse la puerta del conductor, salió de allí un hombre vestido con un traje sport elegante color azul naval, de pantalón y chaqueta, así como una camisa blanca con el botón superior desabotonado.</p><p>A Sam se le iluminó el rostro.</p><p>- ¡Deckard!- llamó emocionada, olvidándose del resto de gente a su alrededor, por lo que no notó las quijadas que casi llegaban al suelo.</p><p>Y más de una (y también alguno) de los adultos pensaban ¡Es un maldito bombón!</p><div class="center">
  <p>*.*.*.*.*</p>
</div>Deckard suspiró profundo antes de siquiera dar un primer paso en dirección a la multitud.<p>De acuerdo, si... estaba algo nervioso ¿Pero alguien podría culparlo realmente? Lidiar con terroristas, narcotraficantes o agencias gubernamentales, sea para negociar o para traerlas abajo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que no significaba nada más allá de un negocio o una misión.</p><p>¿Pero lidiar con los padres de los compañeros de Sam? La opinión de esas personas sobre él podía ejercer una gran influencia sobre su relación tanto con el padre como con la hija. O por lo menos así lo sentía él, y eso lo aterrorizaba.</p><p>Pero ya estaba allí, y Deckard Shaw no huía ante nada ni nadie, así que se acomodó y alisó arrugas inexistentes en su saco y enfiló hacia donde lo esperaba la pequeña dueña de su corazón.</p><p>Entonces escuchó un comentario sarcástico de un sujeto detrás de Sam.</p><p>- No tenía tampoco que venir vestido como para una pasarela.</p><p>Y vio a la niña fruncir el entrecejo antes de contestar.</p><p>- ¡Deckard siempre viste así! Se llama tener clase.- lo cual era la contestación usual de Deckard para Luke cuando al grandote se le daba por tratar de picarlo en son de juego con todo desde su ropa hasta su ritual de tomar el té de la tarde.</p><p>¡Y diablos! De pronto se sentía no solo un poco más seguro, sino también absolutamente orgulloso de su pequeña muñeca.</p><p>Llegó hasta donde estaba el resto y fue recibido por una entusiasmada Samantha Hobbs, quien de pronto se aferró a su cintura en un abrazo.</p><p>- ¡Llegaste!</p><p>- Por supuesto ¿No habrás pensado que iba a llegar tarde, verdad?</p><p>Sam le sonrió y pronto tomó su mano y jaló de él.</p><p>- ¡Ven! Te quiero presentar a todos.</p><p>Y Deckard se dejó llevar.</p><p>Y Sam le presentó a Linda, la dueña del cumpleaños, y a sus padres; así como a su mejor amiga Laura, la cual se había quedado mirándolo con el rostro adorablemente arrebolado mientras que Sam le hacía saber que la pequeña quería una trenza en S de ser posible por favor (lo cual explicaba el peine, la brocha para cabello, las ligas y pequeños ganchos en las manos de la niña). Por supuesto Deckard accedió sin pensarlo un segundo, incluso si el aparente tío de la niña, el pobre idiota del comentario anterior, había hecho una mueca de disgusto ante su disponibilidad para trenzar cabello. Y luego de eso vinieron Tiffany, Jenny y Adam, Oscar, Michelle y Candance, Dora y Jannette, Steve y Danny, así como los padres y madres, hermanos y hermanas, tías y tíos, abuelos y abuelas e incluso algunos primos lejanos y vecinos de los presentes, así como un par de profesores que inexplicablemente para Deckard, parecían ansiosos por conocerlo.</p><p>¿Pero que les había estado diciendo Sam sobre él?</p><p>Exageraciones sin duda, porque todos parecían absolutamente encantados de tenerlo allí.</p><p>Eso no tenía ningún sentido, pensó Deckard mientras se presentaba como Deckard Shaw (lo cual al parecer nadie sabía, pues para todos era tan solo 'Deckard', lo cual se le hizo increíblemente extraño) y no, no es necesario lo de señor Shaw, con Deckard es suficiente.</p><p>Y siguió sintiéndose perdido ante tantos rostros afables sin segundas intenciones.</p><p>Pero aun así puso una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió una y otra vez mientras se presentaba, y sí... se alegraba de que los pasteles de chocolate en la venta de pasteles hayan tenido tan buena acogida; y sí, definitivamente estaba orgulloso de lo bien que le había ido a Sam con su proyecto de ciencias y lo bien que le iba con sus clases en general, y no... no le molestaba en absoluto darle una mano con sus deberes de vez en cuando, pero por supuesto que él no le hacia las tareas a la niña, ella se las hacia sola.</p><p>Y sí, por supuesto, no tenía ningún problema en hornear algunas galletas para el próximo partido de los 'Dragones Rojos', el solo hecho de salir a la cancha era motivo suficiente para recibir un pequeño incentivo.</p><p>Y siguió sonriendo y saludando sin entender por qué todos le sonreían también y de manera cada vez más amplia.</p><p>Se excusó alegando que tenía una trenza que hacer lo antes posible, puesto que tenía que llevar a Sam a casa; y se sintió extremadamente nervioso ante el intenso escrutinio al que fue sometido mientras cumplía con lo dicho.</p><p>- ¡Cielo santo, Deckard! Estoy comenzando a dudar de que sea verdad que tiene una empresa de seguridad de sistemas tal y como nos contó Sammy ¿Seguro que no es un estilista profesional? Porque sin duda tiene el toque y si no lo es, se está perdiendo un buen ingreso de dinero- expresó casi en éxtasis la abuela de ¿Candance? ¿O era Jenny? Tendría que estudiar bien los rostros una vez que saliese de aquél lugar. Sammy tenía varios álbumes de fotos digitales después de todo.</p><p>¿Y Sam había hablado de su negocio con Ramsey?</p><p>- Me temo que solo soy peinador por las mañanas, y solo con Sam. Nada más allá, milady.- respondió el inglés un poco cohibido.</p><p>- Es una lástima, porque hubiese reservado un turno a primera hora el día de mañana.</p><p>- ¡Mamá!- escuchó Deckard a uno de los padres gimotear, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.</p><p>- ¿Qué? Estoy vieja, no muerta.</p><p>- Tal vez podamos quedar en algo.- no resistió el ex-mercenario responder a aquello, para deleite de la anciana.</p><p>Y bueno, le recordaba un poco a su madre, no había podido evitarlo.</p><p>Y pronto se despidió de todos, no sin antes ser abordado una vez más por la madre de Linda, quien era la presidenta del grupo de padres de la promoción de Sam, y que de alguna manera lo comprometió con otras 2 bandejas de 'esa deliciosa lasagna de 3 quesos que Sam llevó al compartir de la escuela a inicios de año', así como varios pasteles para la próxima venta.</p><p>Estaba bien, Deckard disfrutaba el cocinar después de todo.</p><p>Así que tras un último adiós y un abrazo extra por parte de una pequeña Laura que estaba encantada con su peinado nuevo y su 'nuevo tío Deckard', tomó las cosas se Sam y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba parqueado el coche.</p><p>Por supuesto fue ese el momento elegido por 3 sujetos enormes y de aspecto dudoso que les salieron al paso.</p><p>Un conjunto de gemidos y jadeos llenos de angustia se pudieron escuchar desde donde estaba llevándose a cabo la fiesta.</p><p>No le costó mucho evaluar los pros y contras de un enfrentamiento, no con Sam y sus compañeros, y un puñado de indefensos civiles detrás suyo.</p><p>- Bonito auto, amigo.- dijo con bravuconería el que parecía ser el líder, y Deckard frunció el entrecejo- ¿Me lo prestas para dar un paseo?</p><p>Había algo extraño en esos 3... No solo era el tamaño de los sujetos, sino la forma en la que se movían. Estaban forzando el ser casuales, pero... pero... ¡Ah! Demasiado rectos, demasiado controlados. Era como ver a Luke tratando de comportarse como Toretto. Sin importar cuanto lo intentase, podía verse a kilómetros la formación y disciplina militar de Luke con solo verlo andar.</p><p>Militares entonces... Pero bueno, eso cambiaba las cosas.</p><p>Le pasó a Sam sus cosas y la hizo volver con el grupo de gente, aunque la niña al final solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, quedándose lo más cerca a Deckard que se podía. </p><p>Digna hija de su padre.</p><p>- Agradezco el halago, compañero; pero la respuesta es no. No dejo mis cosas en manos de idiotas, así que si fueses tan amable de quitar tus zarpas de mi coche y retirarte, te lo agradecería de verdad.- respondió con altivez mientras se cruzaba de brazos. </p><p>Y es que si aquello hubiese sido un atraco, tal vez Deckard se hubiese dejado sacar algo, incluso el coche. Tenía un buen seguro después de todo, y un aún mejor sistema de rastreo.</p><p>Pero aquello no era un atraco, era un despliegue de poder; y Deckard Shaw no se doblegaba ante nadie.</p><p>El líder entornó los ojos y susurró de manera amenazante.</p><p>- ¿Tienes idea de a quién te diriges, inglesito?</p><p>Y el viejo Deckard resurgió en ese parque urbano, mientras el hombre se descruzaba de brazos y se adelantaba hasta estar cara a cara con el sujeto, el cual en definitiva no se esperaba eso.</p><p>- ¡Oh! Créeme compañero, sé exactamente lo que tengo en frente ¿Ejército? ¿Marina? ¿Fuerza aérea? Da igual, son solo tres. Para poder conmigo, hace falta un ejército y ustedes no califican como tal.</p><p>Y tras decir aquello, todo fue tan rápido que al final ninguno de los presentes estaba muy seguro de lo que vio.</p><p>Un momento antes Deckard Shaw estaba nariz con nariz con el delincuente que le había salido al paso, al siguiente le había asestado un rodillazo que le había quitado el aliento, antes de aplicarle una llave con lo que le quitó el aire y lo dejó inconsciente.</p><p>Luego, de un solo movimiento de piernas había tirado al suelo en una suerte de patada voladora a los otros dos y luego con un par de golpes asestados a las tráqueas los había noqueado, y luego... luego le sacó los polos o camisas, buscando algo. Y aparentemente lo encontró ni 30 segundos después. </p><p>Y es que en serio ¿Manga larga en pleno mes de mayo en Los Ángeles? ¿Qué no podían ser más obvios? Deckard era un caso aparte porque bueno, él estaba acostumbrado a mangas largas y trajes incluso en los climas más cálidos (sino el ocultar armas y cuchillos hubiese sido un infierno), pero los nativos de ese país estaban por todos lados con polos y camisas de manga corta o manga cero en las calles.</p><p>Con un gruñido, cargó al líder sobre el hombro y al pasar junto a Sam se dio la vuelta, sacó la llave remota del coche y con ésta sacó el seguro y le indicó a Sam que se subiese, y luego siguió su camino hasta llegar al estupefacto grupo, donde dejó caer a su carga cual saco de papas, solo para levantar el brazo del caído y preguntar con un tono de voz aburrido.</p><p>- ¿Alguno conoce el pelotón al que pertenece este tatuaje?</p><p>- ¡Raphael!- vio al padre de la amiguita de Sam mirar incrédulo al sujeto que tan mala vibra le había causado desde que llegó.</p><p>Dejó caer el brazo del sujeto y se acercó al tal Raphael, dejando ver por un minuto el depredador que en realidad era.</p><p>- Mira, compañero; lo mejor es que seamos claros aquí y ahora. No quiero problemas, pero si me buscas me vas a encontrar, así que sería bueno que no intentes algo como esto de nuevo, porque esta vez me contuve. Por mucho ¿Está claro?</p><p>Y para su satisfacción, el tal Raphael asintió con actitud derrotada.</p><p>- Bien, en ese caso me retiro. No se preocupen, Sam llevará todo lo prometido a las respectivas actividades.- dijo con un leve aire de derrota mientras daba media vuelta, solo para ser detenido por una pequeña mano en su brazo.</p><p>Era Laura.</p><p>- Pero vas a venir también al próximo partido ¿Cierto, tío Deckard?</p><p>- ¡Por supuesto que va a venir!- aseguró la madre de Linda- ¡Y a la venta de pasteles también! Todos quieren conocer al pastelero que nos tiene encantados. ¿O cambió de opinión de pronto?</p><p>Deckard parpadeó confundido.</p><p>- ¿Están seguros?</p><p>Esta vez fue la abuela de Jenny (era la de Jenny) quien tomó la palabra.</p><p>- ¿Importarnos? Ay, querido. Una de las ventajas de tener a Luke alrededor es lo seguros que nos sentimos todos. Contigo ahora, estaremos el doble de seguros.</p><p>Un montón de afirmaciones ante lo dicho se dejaron escuchar.</p><p>Deckard parpadeó incrédulo, pero accedió una vez más a asistir a todos los eventos a los que se había comprometido previamente, y posiblemente a un par más.</p><p>Y al subir al coche miró a una Sam que le devolvió la mirada llena de sonrisas, y no pudo evitar sonreír también.</p><p>No estaba seguro de como pero había sido aceptado en ese, hasta el momento para él, desconocido mundo suburbano al que pertenecía la familia Hobbs. Y el asunto era, que hasta ese preciso instante, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había necesitado aquella aceptación.</p><p>- Entonces, muñeca ¿Ideas para el pastel de cumpleaños de tu papá?</p><p>- ¡Un montón!- respondió Sam con entusiasmo.</p><p>Y mientras Deckard arrancaba el coche, Sam se anotaba un gran punto a su favor.</p><p>Etapa 1 de su plan: completa. Y vamos por la segunda parte.</p><p>Aunque antes, Sam tenía una pequeña duda que resolver y estaba segura de que mejor le preguntaba a Deckard que preguntarle a su papá.</p><p>- Deckard.- lo llamó la niña mientras estaban atorados en el tráfico, y por lo tanto tenían el coche parado.</p><p>- Dime, cielo.</p><p>- Hace un tiempo escuché una palabra nueva, pero no sé qué significa ¿Qué es twink?</p><p>El rostro de Deckard se tiñó automáticamente de rojo y de susto, mientras volteaba a ver a Sam con tal impacto que hasta al parecer olvidó el tráfico y todo alrededor, porque la luz había cambiado a verde y ni caso le hacía a los claxon de los coches de atrás.</p><p>Sam suspiró.</p><p>Tal vez si les preguntaba a las tías Eme y Hatts, obtendría una respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fin del primer capítulo</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Notas de la autora:</b>
</p><p>¡Oh! Esta vez he partido el capítulo en dos partes, porque sino no hubiese podido subir este fic celebratorio a tiempo... aunque igual ya tengo el fic completo en borrador de papel escrito a lápiz (como es usual en mi).</p><p>Hola a todos!</p><p>Espero que este fic celebratorio les haya gustado, o por lo menos la primera parte. En estos días subo la segunda, y con eso una parte más de esta serie estaría arriba (faltan 5 más). Como siempre, lo he hecho por cariño a este par de babosos cabeza dura que pueden llegar a ser un terror para sus oponente, enemigos y hasta aliados; pero que en el fondo son un par de papás corazón de pollo que harían todo por los suyos (en especial por Sam y por el otro).</p><p>Nos estamos leyendo pronto en el desenlace, donde se viene algo de otros miembros de la familia que han sido, creo yo, un poco olvidados por el fandom.</p><p>Un beso felino para todos.</p><p>chibineko chan<br/>(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)<br/>(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)<br/>(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)</p><p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO</i>
  </b>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece.  Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final.  Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá.  Gracias.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Título: Trayendo a Deckard a casa</b>
</p><p><b>Autor:</b> Lady chibineko<br/>
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)<br/>
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)<br/>
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> La franquicia de Fast &amp; Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película.  Esta historia entra después de la película Fast &amp; Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs &amp; Shaw.</p><p><b>Advertencia:</b> Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.</p><p><b>Nota:</b> Bueno, vamos a hacer algunas aclaraciones aquí. Como se dijo en la película de Hobbs &amp; Shaw, Luke estuvo fuera de casa 25 años. Ahora bien, se tiene la fecha de nacimiento de Deckard en la franquicia (19 de octubre de 1973) pero no la de Hobbs, así que tomé prestados el mes y año del actor. Según yo, Luke Hobbs nació el 27 de mayo de 1972, es aproximadamente un año y medio mayor que Deckard y a inicios de 2019 para su regreso a Samoa contaba con 46 añitos, y ese año iba a cumplir 47... No me sirve, necesito más drama para lo que quiero, porque 47 menos 25 años es igual a Luke dejando su casa a los 22. Vamos a tomarnos licencia creativa, necesitamos a Luke fuera de casa a los 15... Aunque no tiene mucho sentido que la policía le haga caso a un mocoso, pero digamos que estaban desesperados por echarle el guante al padre de los Hobbs. Luke volvió a Samoa luego de 32 años. He dicho. Para todo lo demás, saquen sus cuentas.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div><b>Capítulo II</b><p>Emere Chapman (née Hobbs) se consideraba a sí misma un ama de casa promedio con una vida bien vivida. A sus 54 años era dueña, junto a su esposo, de una buena casa en un buen barrio de los suburbios de Los Angeles. Ted, su esposo desde hacía ya 31 años, era un buen hombre. Ingeniero industrial, padre de sus 3 muchachos, alegre, algo torpe y muy adepto a los malos chistes, especialmente los de papás. Emere estaba segura que fue un ángel quien lo puso en su camino.</p><p>Se conocieron poco después de que ella y Lucas llegasen al continente tras la intempestiva salida de ambos no solo de la casa de sus padres (o más bien de su madre), sino también de Samoa.</p><p>Ted acababa de salir de la universidad y luchaba por mantenerse a flote mientras sentaba las bases de su vida laboral. Ella, con solo 19 años, había conseguido trabajo en una empresa no muy legal que se dedicaba a la limpieza de edificios como en el que vivía Ted, y trataba de hacer malabares para que su hermano Lucas estudiase mientras ella hacia magia con lo que ganaba para poder mantener a ambos mientras se negaba tajantemente a aceptar que su hermanito, quien apenas contaba con 15 años, trabajase junto a ella.</p><p>No fue lo que se llama 'amor a primera vista', pero si hubo interés desde el inicio; y a pesar de que ella le pintó el panorama lo más realistamente posible (no vengo sola, mi hermano y yo somos un paquete y no tengo tiempo para tontear porque si lo hago nos quedamos sin techo y comida) él no se amedrentó ¡Todo lo contrario! Le costó un año entero convencerla de aceptar una cita con él, pero nunca perdió la sonrisa ni el buen humor por ello; y todo mientras le daba el suficiente espacio para que ella respirase. </p><p>Ted con gusto incluyó a Lucas, ahora Luke de 16 años, en más de una de sus salidas desde el inicio (para mortificación del adolescente); y le daba una mano con algún que otro gasto a Emere cuando le faltaba un poco para llegar al fin de mes; todo mientras trabajaba con ahínco para hacerse de un buen lugar en la empresa donde estaba. </p><p>3 años después de esa primera cita, ella dio el sí; poco después de que Luke ingresase a la academia para formarse como agente federal para el Servicio de Seguridad Diplomática de los Estados Unidos, lo cual la hizo sentirse por fin tranquila en lo referente a su pequeño hermano. </p><p>Y después la vida se convirtió en algo increíblemente normal: Consiguieron una casa y una hipoteca, quedó embarazada al séptimo año de matrimonio de sus gemelos y se convirtió en madre. Se hizo vendedora de cosméticos y de ollas por catálogo, y ella y Ted se apoyaron en todo, lo bueno y lo malo, como si se tratase de una de esas películas de Hallmark.</p><p>De pronto obtuvo todo lo que durante su vida en Samoa pensó que nunca iba a tener, especialmente luego de que su padre casi la vendiese a un narcotraficante para conseguir un puesto como socio del hombre (y que sus hermanos no moviesen un dedo para evitarlo... excepto por Luke, claro está). Era como si nada pudiese salir mal.</p><p>Y entonces un día, 12 años atrás, Luke se presentó en su puerta con una cara de susto que no iba con la imagen que el hombre se había formado con la vida que llevaba... y con una bebita en brazos.</p><p>Su Lucas se había convertido en padre soltero y estaba tan perdido que Emere de pronto veía de nuevo al jovencito de 15 años que había delatado a su padre en lugar del hombre de 38 años que ya era.</p><p>Y Ted... su maravilloso Ted, fue el primero en salir de la sorpresa y preguntar qué era lo que necesitaba que hicieran.</p><p>Y si eso no hubiese sido suficiente como para volver a enamorarla, cuando 6 años después ella quedó sorpresivamente embarazada a los 48 años (Emere se quería morir, era demasiado mayor para volver al ruedo, para criar un niño, para traerlo al mundo... para sobrevivir al parto) el hombre se volvió tan solícito, comprensivo y amoroso que hasta ella terminó convencida de que todo iba a salir bien. Y así fue.</p><p>Hasta los gemelos, quienes en ese entonces iniciaban sus estudios superiores, echaron en grito al cielo. </p><p>Pero no Ted, él solo pidió licencia del trabajo para cuidarla, masajeó sus pies y su vientre, preparó con esmero el cuarto del bebé, siguió al pie de la letra los cuidados prescritos por el doctor y no la dejó prácticamente moverse durante la duración del embarazo, e inició una nueva cuenta de ahorros para los estudios superiores del que sería el benjamín de la casa.</p><p>Lo dicho, se lo puso en el camino un ángel... no había otra explicación.</p><p>Y tal vez fue por eso que cuando 2 años atrás Luke llamó avisando que él y Deckard Shaw (¡Deckard Shaw! ¡El hombre que casi lo mata!) llegaban juntos para recoger a Sam, no terminó de recibirlos con un bate de beisbol en la mano destinado a romperle el cráneo a ese malnacido.</p><p>Es que... ¡Shaw! ¡Era un maldito criminal! Y lo había prácticamente gritado ante la inquietante serenidad de Ted por la noticia, quien tan solo sonrió y le pidió que le diese una oportunidad al hombre.</p><p>Bien, dos años después podía admitir sin pena alguna que Ted tuvo la razón (como era lo usual).</p><p>Deckard Shaw resultó ser, definitivamente, un hombre peligroso sin duda alguna, pero al mismo tiempo resultó que no era lo único que el británico era, pues además resultó ser un hombre leal a la familia y con fuertes principios, a veces incluso más férreos que los de su hermano, quien hasta antes de conocer a Toretto y su equipo acostumbraba a realizar el trabajo sin que le importase mucho los porqués o los quienes detrás de las órdenes que recibía.</p><p>Y así como sucedió con ella y Ted, Emere pudo ver que Luke y Deckard estaban hechos para enseñar y aprender el uno del otro, y tuvo en lo sucesivo que morderse la lengua a la hora de juzgar su relación, porque al final sucedió que, en realidad, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.</p><p>Y las sorpresas no pararon allí, porque resultó también que Luke no fue el único Hobbs en caer redondito por el británico. Ese hombre tenía mano para los niños, se dijo un día al ver a Sam interactuar con naturalidad al lado del hombre. Y luego para su total consternación se sintió terriblemente identificada al saber que no solo era el hermano mayor, sino que había sido responsable en gran parte de la crianza de sus hermanos menores.</p><p>Y luego estaba el asunto de que el hombre no solo tenía mano con los niños, sino también en la cocina.</p><p>El día que Sammy entró como un vendaval con una caja completa de eclairs para sus tíos y primos, y anunció que no, no venían de una pastelería sino que los había hecho Deckard (con ayuda de ella); sus hijos mayores terminaron de caer tras el raro encanto del inglés. Ted y Nicky, su hijo menor, hacía mucho tiempo se habían pronunciado a favor del hombre como cuñado y tío respectivamente.</p><p>Pero lo que terminó de poner la balanza de la aceptación de Emere de parte de Deckard Shaw, estaba sentada a la mesa de su cocina, sosteniendo un paquete de arvejas congeladas contra su cuello.</p><p>Una de las pocas cosas que Emere siempre quiso mientras crecía y se llenaba de un hermano tras otro, fue el tener una hermanita. Pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de hijos que tuvo Sefina Hobbs, la ansiada hermanita nunca llegó (y viendo como casi termina ella gracias a su padre, tal vez fue lo mejor). Y Ted, como hijo único, no fue capaz de proporcionarle una cuñada tampoco.</p><p>Nunca pensó que a los 52 años vendría a obtener lo que tanto ansiaba, bajo la persona de Hattie Hobbs.</p><p>El día que Sam se la presentó con los rostros preocupados de Luke y Deckard como fondo, algo en la actitud fiera de aquella mujer le llamó la atención. Aunque delgada y de apariencia frágil a primera vista, había un aire de poder que la rodeaba. Y Emere, como digna hija de su madre, no era ninguna florecita delicada tampoco.</p><p>El choque de voluntades de ambas hizo que su hermano y el novio de éste pasasen saliva de manera nerviosa.</p><p>- ¿Crees que ha sido una primera impresión buena o no tan buena?- escuchó a Luke preguntar inquieto en un susurro.</p><p>- No lo sé.- fue la respuesta dada por el otro también en un susurro.</p><p>Hattie sonrió de lado. Emere hizo lo propio. Sam se colgó feliz de la cintura de su nueva tía.</p><p>Los dos hombres palidecieron.</p><p>Y ese fue el inicio de una bella amistad, donde las pocas veces que la agente de MI-6 llegaba a los Los Angeles (unas 3 a 4 veces al año durante los últimos dos años) pasaba sin lugar a dudas por la casa de los Chapman, incluso antes de llegar al apartamento de su hermano.</p><p>Y aquella vez no fue la excepción.</p><p>La agente británica había realizado un pequeño trabajo para Don Nadie (nombre infortunadamente bastante conocido para Emere desde hacía unos años), y en lugar de ir a descansar sus adoloridos huesos al departamento de Deckard, había llegado con una botella de buen whisky y muchas ganas de ponerse al día, sobre todo con asuntos de mayores, teniendo en cuenta que ni Sam ni Nicky estaban presentes.</p><p>Hablaron de todo un poco, y recordaron con fuertes carcajadas como un par de meses atrás Sam fue con la pregunta del millón, y terminó totalmente indignada con la respuesta.</p><p>Inició cuando Emere y Hattie, junto a Ted, compartían café, bollos y risas en la cocina mientras que Sam entretenía al pequeño Nicky de 5 años en la sala.</p><p>Llevaban casi 2 horas hablando de todo un poco, sobretodo Hattie y Emere ante la sonrisa siempre paciente de Ted, cuando Sam llegó muy preocupada al lado de sus tíos (en realidad llevaba así desde que volviese del colegio ese día, pero prefirieron no interrogarla) y finalmente se sentó al lado de Hattie y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia Emere.</p><p>- La novia del papá de Cindy se va a mudar a vivir con ella y su papá.- dijo de la nada la niña.</p><p>- Oh... ¿Y es eso un problema?- preguntó Emere pensando como siempre lo peor.</p><p>Sam frunció más el entrecejo y negó.</p><p>- No, a Cindy le agrada.</p><p>Emere miró a Sam sin entender entonces cual era el problema, luego a Ted y Hattie pero ambos solo negaron.</p><p>Sam seguía con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>- Comenzaron a salir hace solo unos meses.- continuó la niña y miró entonces a su tía- Papá y Deckard llevan 2 años. Deckard pasa mucho tiempo en casa, tiene ropa en el cuarto de papá, cocina para nosotros, se queda muchas noches... pero luego vuelve a su apartamento ¿Por qué se compró un apartamento? ¡Pudo haber venido a vivir con papá y conmigo y se hubiese ahorrado todo ese dinero!... Y estaría conmigo más tiempo.- dijo esto último la niña de manera casi inaudible y con un puchero.</p><p>Y entonces, oooooh. Por allí venía el problema.</p><p>Los adultos se miraron entre exasperados, divertidos y apenados por la misma pena de la niña; puesto que aquél era un tema del cual no solo Emere y Hattie habían discutido hasta la saciedad, sino que hasta habían arrastrado a Ted un par de veces a la discusión. Aunque claro sin meter a los involucrados principales.</p><p>Y las conclusiones eran siempre las mismas. Y esta vez se las dirían a Sam también.</p><p>- Deckard es un idiota.- señaló Hattie sin pizca de remordimiento ante sus palabras.</p><p>- Tu papá puede ser un idiota también a veces.- secundó Emere de igual forma.</p><p>Ted se escondió tras su taza de café.</p><p>Sam volvió a fruncir el entrecejo de esa manera que le recordaba a Emere a un Lucas mucho más joven, y la niña exigió saber.</p><p>- ¿Por qué?</p><p>Ambas mujeres suspiraron ¿Por dónde comenzar?</p><p>- ¡¿Por qué?!- insistió la pre-adolescente, y Hattie se encogió de hombros viendo a Emere primero, y luego de nuevo a Sam.</p><p>- Deckard cree que le va a desagradar a tus amigos, o a los papás de tus amigos verlo en la casa de tu papá, para comenzar.</p><p>El fruncimiento del ceño de la niña se acentuó más de ser posible.</p><p>- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?</p><p>- Bueno... ni idea.</p><p>- Y tu papá realmente quiere pedirle a Deckard que viva con ustedes, o por lo menos eso me ha dicho, pero... cuando por fin parecía que había reunido el coraje suficiente para hablar con él, Deckard anunció que se había comprado el apartamento.</p><p>Sam parpadeó.</p><p>- ¡Pero si eso fue hace 10 meses! ¡Deckard lleva con papá más de un año!</p><p>- ¿No es cierto?- preguntó Hattie de manera casi retórica- ¡Demoró un montón! Y mi querido hermano mayor estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto de comprar ese apartamento también, no quería parecer muy desesperado por estar cerca de ustedes (aunque lo estaba y aún lo está). Si no fuese porque apareció otro comprador, quizás hubiese demorado más. Tal vez hubiese renovado el contrato del lugar donde antes vivía, o tal vez se hubiese vuelto un tiempo a Londres... quién sabe.</p><p>Emere sonrió de lado ante aquello. El otro comprador había sido la misma Hattie bajo un nombre falso, y actuó así simplemente porque fue a ella a quien le gustó el lugar y le aseguró a Emere que una vez que esos dos sacasen sus aterradas cabezas del suelo y pusiesen en orden sus vidas, el apartamento sería para ella.</p><p>Sam bufó.</p><p>- Osea... que ¿Deckard quiere vivir con nosotros?</p><p>- Obvio.- respondió Hattie.</p><p>- Y papá lo quiere también.</p><p>- Oh, cielito. Definitivamente.</p><p>- ¡¿Y por qué no les decimos y ya?!</p><p>Ambas mujeres resoplaron una risa frustrada.</p><p>- ¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado? Simplemente no escuchan.- respondió Emere.</p><p>Hattie por su lado extendió una mano y comenzó a enumerar.</p><p>- Para que Deck ponga un pie allí con las maletas hechas, primero necesitas que las personas que conforman tu círculo aquí lo conozcan, pero no lo va a hacer voluntariamente. Necesitas tenderle una muy buena emboscada. Ese es el paso 1.- luego extendió otro dedo.- El paso 2 sería entonces...</p><p>Esa conversación había tomado el resto de la tarde, incluso si solo eran un par de pasos para llegar al objetivo propuesto. Y es que el planeamiento fue toda una locura con ideas cada vez más descabelladas para 'emboscar' a Deckard y abrirle los ojos a su papá.</p><p>Emere suspiró saliendo del recuerdo ante el sonido de la puerta de enfrente de la casa abriéndose, dejando entrar la pequeña tromba que era su hijo menor.</p><p>- ¡Mami! ¡Mira! ¡Papi me compró otra planta!- exclamó el niño feliz mientras danzaba frente a su mamá con la maceta que mostraba una pequeña planta atrapamoscas. Nicky estaba pasando por una fase verde.</p><p>Detrás llegó su esposo.</p><p>- ¡Hattie! No sabía que estabas aquí... Ouch, eso se ve doloroso.</p><p>Hattie levantó el vaso con el dedo de whisky y sonrió.</p><p>- Tengo todo lo que necesito. Hola Ted.</p><p>Nicky hizo una mueca.</p><p>- Mami y tía Hattie están tomando el jugo que huele feo.- se quejó el pequeño con un puchero.</p><p>Ted sonrió.</p><p>- Eso veo. Vamos, campeón. Vamos a dejar tu nueva maceta con el resto.- dijo antes de besar la mejilla de su esposa y guiñarle un ojo antes de salir.</p><p>- Vaya que tienes suerte.- suspiró Hattie.</p><p>Emere sonrió.</p><p>- Si, si que la tengo.</p><p>Entonces un ping se dejó escuchar ¿Un mensaje? Emere lo leyó y sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba en señal de sorpresa.</p><p>- ¿Pasa algo?</p><p>- Lo logró.- dijo mostrando el mensaje que venía de nada más y nada menos que Samantha Hobbs.</p><p>"Paso 1 completado"- leía el mensaje.</p><p>- ¡Sí! Esa es nuestra chica.</p><p>Ambas mujeres chocaron sus vasos.</p><p>Ya iba siendo hora.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div><b>27 de mayo - Casa Hobbs - 11:17 horas</b><p>Luke abrió ligeramente la puerta de la cocina y dio un vistazo tentativo al interior.</p><p>Y sonrió.</p><p>Allí estaba Deckard frente a la estufa removiendo el contenido de una olla con una cuchara, mientras que con la otra mano alzaba la tapa de la olla del costado y miraba al interior. Y las otras dos hornillas también estaban prendidas y cada cual con una olla o sartén encima.</p><p>¡Olía delicioso! Y por celebraciones pasadas, el hombre sabía que iba a disfrutar de todo hasta el último bocado.</p><p>Quitó la mirada de encima del inglés y la llevó hasta la pequeña que decoraba con concentración lo que sería su pastel de cumpleaños con pequeñas figuras de mazapán, frutos secos y fruta picada ¡Y hombre! Ese pastel era espectacular.</p><p>- ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces allí mirando?!- llegó de pronto la voz de Deckard, y por su aspecto no estaba nada feliz- ¡Sabes cuales son las reglas!- espetó amenazante.</p><p>Sam corrió hatsa la puerta y la cerró de golpe.</p><p>- ¡No puedes ver, papá! ¡No hagas trampa!- gruñó la niña en un tono de voz tan parecido al de Deckard, que a Luke hasta le dio un escalofrío.</p><p>El hombre suspiró.</p><p>- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!... Es que no hay nada más que hacer y estoy solo por aquí.- casi gimoteó el samoano.</p><p>- ¡No es nuestro problema!- respondió el inglés sin ningún reparo- ¡Pones un pie aquí adentro y no habrá nada para ti!</p><p>Luke suspiró en derrota.</p><p>- Esta bien, ya entendí... ya me voy.</p><p>E hizo eso tras un segundo suspiro, antes de bajar la mirada y ver a Hunter, su pequeño perro, moverle la cola de manera alegre.</p><p>- Por lo menos tú me quieres alrededor.- se quejó con voz de niño regañado antes de llevar sus pasos a la sala y desplomarse sobre un sillón.</p><p>Gruñó y luego vino otro suspiro mientras miraba al techo de manera pensativa.</p><p>Debería de estar sonriendo, el día había comenzado como lo habían hecho sus dos anteriores cumpleaños, donde Deckard se las había arreglado para amanecer en la casa Hobbs.</p><p>Había iniciado con una maravillosa sesión de sexo mañanero, seguido por otra sesión en la ducha... Felices 50 años a mí.</p><p>Una vez vestidos con ropa de casa, ambos habían ido a la cocina donde Deckard se puso a trabajar en un desayuno de cumpleaños, y allí se les había unido Sam, quien lo había abrazado y besado antes de darle emocionada su regalo: Un par de conjuntos nuevos para entrenar. Su nena había ahorrado y luego había ido con Deckard a buscar aquello.</p><p>Luke la abrazó y la llenó de besos, y habían estado juntos los tres un buen rato antes de que las dos personas más importantes de su vida anunciasen que iban a continuar con las preparaciones de la comida para la reunión que iban a tener en casa con algunos familiares esa misma tarde.</p><p>5 minutos después había sido desterrado del área sin ninguna piedad.</p><p>Pero eso no lo molestaba, al contrario. El ver a Sam y a Deckard tan unidos lo había inmensamente feliz, y saber a Deckard cómodo en su casa era más de lo que alguna vez supuso que tendría cuando comenzó la relación sentimental con el británico.</p><p>Era por eso que le dolía tanto cada vez que luego de pasar unos días con él y con Sam, Deckard volvía a su apartamento a 30 minutos de distancia.</p><p>Aún recordaba el día en que Deckard había anunciado que había comprado aquél lugar. Era el mes donde se vencía el contrato de arriendo del ex-mercenario por el apartamento que alquilaba, y la verdad Luke había estado esperando el momento exacto para pedirle a Deckard que fuese a vivir con él y con Sam, por lo menos mientras estuviese en el país. El anuncio de Deckard le había caído como balde de agua fría y la llave que llevaba desde hacía casi 4 semanas en su bolsillo de pronto pesaba una tonelada.</p><p>Entonces Deckard hizo algo que lo descolocó por completo y le dio un juego de llaves del apartamento como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.</p><p>Luke entonces actuó por instinto y mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que en realidad no sentía de momento, dijo algo tan trillado como 'Las grandes mentes piensan igual, princesa' y sacando el juego de llaves extra de su bolsillo se lo entregó a Deckard mientras una voz en su cabeza le increpaba de manera furiosa lo cobarde que era.</p><p>¿Pero que más podía hacer?</p><p>Si ese no era un mensaje sobre el deseo de independencia de Deck, Luke no sabía que más podría ser; y el asunto era que Luke lo amaba y necesitaba tanto en su vida que estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que Deckard estuviese dispuesto a darle.</p><p>O por lo menos eso se repetía una y otra vez, a ver si su cerebro y su corazón dejaban de exigirle más.</p><p>Otro suspiro.</p><p>¿A quién trataba de engañar? Si era a sí mismo, entonces estaba haciendo un trabajo que en verdad daba pena.</p><p>Quería más... Quería a Deckard bajo su mismo techo, interactuando con sus vecinos, sus conocidos, con los padres de las integrantes de los Dragones Rojos, los maestros de Sam y los amigos de su hija.</p><p>El que Emere, Ted y los chicos lo conociesen desde un inicio ya no era suficiente, o el que Hattie les hubiese dado su bendición (si es que la charla sobre las 30 diferentes formas en que lo iba a castrar si le hacía daño a su hermano mayor contaba como eso).</p><p>Tal vez por eso Luke hizo aquél desvío al retorno de su última misión y terminó yendo a Samoa, a la casa de su familia, para sincerarse con ésta acerca de la naturaleza de su relación con Deckard durante los últimos dos años y algo.</p><p>Un mes después aún le zumbaban los oídos a causa del regaño que le había dado su madre.</p><p>En un principio Luke pensó que su madre estaba disgustada por el hecho de que Deckard era hombre... No pudo estar más equivocado.</p><p>De golpe se enteró que no era algo tan especial.</p><p>- ¿Con la cantidad de hermanos que tienes, crees que eres el único que me ha venido a decir que tiene un hombre en lugar de una mujer? Timo me viene trayendo muchachos desde los 19, pero ninguno le dura más de dos meses; y David y su pareja Akolo llevan 8 años juntos, pero terminan y se reconcilian tan seguido que nunca se si están juntos o no.- se quejó Sefina Hobbs con un resoplido final, antes de fruncir aún más el ceño y mirar a Luke- Y tú que tienes una relación seria con un hombre valiente y que sabe pelear, desde hace ya 2 años ¿No dijiste nada? ¿Qué más no sé, muchacho? ¡Dime!</p><p>Luke no estaba muy seguro de que decir.</p><p>- Quiere mucho a Sam y ella lo quiere mucho a él también... y ¿Cocina bien?</p><p>Sefina abrió los ojos con interés ante aquello.</p><p>Luke describió la experiencia gastronómica por la que había atravesado durante los 2 últimos años.</p><p>Su recompensa fue un chancletazo en medio de la cabeza.</p><p>- ¡Me estás diciendo que tengo alguien más con quien compartir mis secretos de cocina y no lo has traído?- chancletazo- ¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?!- otro chancletazo, y otro, y otro.</p><p>Y Luke aceptó los regaños y chancletazos de manera estoica, pues los reclamos de su madre eran válidos. Debió de haber hablado con ella y sus hermanos (y sus familias) sobre su relación mucho antes.</p><p>Para cuando llegó el momento de irse, invitó a su madre a ir al continente con uno o dos de sus hermanos para la reunión de cumpleaños, pero Sefina se negó. Le hubiese gustado, pero no era de las mujeres que dejaban su casa para que sus muchachos la terminaran destrozando en menos de un día (sabía lo que tenía como descendencia y por más buenos hijos que fuesen, eran un desastre solos... por lo menos los que aún estaban solteros). Sin embargo, apenas fuese posible, Luke estaba obligado a llevar a Deckard de regreso a Samoa.</p><p>Al despedirse, sorpresivamente Jonah se ofreció a llevarlo a que tomase el vehículo que lo llevaría al aeropuerto internacional Faleolo.</p><p>Luke miró a Jonah extrañado, pero aceptó.</p><p>Por supuesto, al detener el coche en su destino, Jonah por fin habló. Quería aceptar el ofrecimiento de Luke e ir al continente, pero no por la reunión o por Deckard, sino porque quería ver a Emere y conocer a su familia.</p><p>Y es que a pesar de la reconexión de Luke con sus hermanos, Emere se había negado a hablar con alguien más, además de su madre.</p><p>Y con justa razón. Emere huyó junto a Luke porque su padre estuvo a nada de utilizarla como medio para conseguir un poderoso socio criminal, uno muy interesado en su única hija mujer. Y Jonah aceptaba que todos le habían fallado a Emere... excepto por Luke, quien por aquello entre otros motivos (como las muertes de varios de sus hermanos debido a los negocios turbios de su progenitor), había entregado al hombre a la justicia.</p><p>Jonah y sus hermanos habían enterrado aquél recuerdo tras la huida de Emere y Luke y habían culpado a su hermano de todo sin importar nada más; pero Emere no había olvidado, ni por un segundo, como Jonah fue hasta ella y le pidió que reconsiderara su negativa, que ser la chica de ese hombre seguramente sería lo mejor que lograría en la vida.</p><p>Luke suspiró, entendía lo arrepentido que estaba su hermano mayor, pero no era su decisión dar el perdón por aquello.</p><p>Sin embargo podía ser el medio para lograrlo.</p><p>Jonah iba a llegar esa misma tarde... solo esperaba que Emere no se enojase demasiado, o peor aún... que no mostrase ninguna reacción ante Jonah.</p><p>E igualmente esperaba que Deckard no entrase en pánico o un ataque de furia al enterarse que toda la familia Hobbs estaba al tanto de su relación, pero es que Luke ya no daba más, como bien se ha explicado. Quería llevar lo que tenían a todos los siguientes niveles habidos y por haber. Y tenía que comenzar por alguna parte.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div>El timbre sonó y Luke fue a abrir con una sonrisa.<p>Allí estaban todos juntos los que se suponía que debían venir ese día. </p><p>Emere se adelantó, envolviendo en un abrazo de oso a su hermano pequeño.</p><p>- Feliz cumpleaños, Lucas.- dijo mientras Luke devolvía el abrazo con igual intensidad.</p><p>- ¡Oi! ¡Deja algo para el resto!- vino la queja de parte de Hattie, quien pronto ocupaba el lugar libre entre los brazos de Luke, aunque solo por un momento. Pronto, al separarse, le hizo entrega de lo que era a leguas una botella envuelta- Feliz cumpleaños.</p><p>- Tú sí que sabes cómo llegar al corazón de un hombre, Hatts.</p><p>- ¡Obvio!- fue la respuesta de la inglesa mientras pasaba al interior de la casa, seguramente hasta la cocina en busca de Deckard.</p><p>- ¡Tío Luke!- saludó Nicky lanzándose a sus brazos, y el ex DSS recibió con gusto al niño, alzándolo sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Por fin sus dos sobrinos mayores y Ted también lo saludaron con medios abrazos y palabras de afecto, mientras Luke terminaba de cerrar la puerta.</p><p>- Así que por fin llegarte a la base 5.- comentó Ted de buen talante, mientras se acomodaba en un sillón de la sala- Aprovéchalo, porque es una década increíble para vivirla con tus seres queridos al lado.</p><p>Luke sonrió ante las palabras de su cuñado.</p><p>Ted era el eterno optimista, y Luke agradecía eso. Además le debía a él y a Emere el ser lo que era en ese momento.</p><p>- Lo tendré en cuenta, Teddy... lo tendré en cuenta.</p><p>- ¡Hola tío Ted!- saludó de la nada Sam, mientras llegaba corriendo como un bolido a la sala y abrazaba al hombre mayor, antes de hacer lo propio con su tía y sus primos.</p><p>Finalmente se dirigió hacia Luke.</p><p>- Papá, Deckard dice que va a poner la mesa del buffet en un rato, así que vayan al comedor recién en 20 minutos, porque si te ve picando de las bandejas, ya sabes lo que te espera.</p><p>- El tío Deckard te tiene dominado, tío Luke.- exclamó divertido Karl, uno de los gemelos.</p><p>- Y soy afortunado de que así sea.- respondió solemne Luke, antes de voltear hacia Sam. Entendido, cariño. En 20 minutos vamos.</p><p>La niña asintió y volvió en dirección a la cocina.</p><p>Luke se dirigió entonces hacia sus sobrinos con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Ahora cuéntenme como van, muchachos ¿Todo bien en el trabajo? ¿Y he escuchado de tu mamá algo acerca de una chica, Karl? Vamos que tenemos minutos que matar y me siento curioso.</p><p>30 minutos después, la familia se reunía frente a una mesa buffet sacada de un restaurante 5 estrellas, y un enorme pastel de cumpleaños que ese año había sido decorado con la temática de un cuerno de la abundancia en la parte superior de la tercera capa. Era un queque esponjoso de vainilla relleno de mermelada y cubierto con una capa de fondant en cada piso. El cuerno estaba hecho de mazapán y de éste salía una serie de frutas de mazapán y pedazos de frutas reales tanto frescos como secos, que caían por un lado del pastel.</p><p>Deckard realmente se había superado ese año, y Luke sabía que había estado trabajando en el pastel junto a Sam durante los últimos días, y ahora ambos estaban recibiendo halagos que merecían de parte del resto de los presentes.</p><p>- ¡Cuantas fotos más vas a tomar, Hattie?- gruñó Deckard luego de que su hermana menor prácticamente hubiese subido a una silla para una toma aérea.</p><p>- ¡Oi! Con Luke y los gemelos, ese pastel va a desaparecer en poco tiempo. Quiero conservar esta imagen antes de que eso suceda ¡Está tan bien hecho que hasta da pena comerlo!</p><p>- Hattie tiene razón. Quiero una copia de todo.- secundó Emere.</p><p>Deckard rodó los ojos mientras el resto de los presentes solo sonreía.</p><p>Hasta que finalmente Deckard dijo basta y puso dos velas, una con un cinco y la otra con un cero, e instó a todos a reunirse para cantarle a Luke el feliz cumpleaños.</p><p>Fue un momento familiar agradable y pronto Luke estaba abriendo sus obsequios. La botella de tequila de Hattie, una botella de su colonia favorita de parte de Emere y Ted, equipo nuevo para parrillas de parte de Karl y un juego de lujo de crema y loción de afeitar de parte de John, sus sobrinos gemelos; sus galletas favoritas de parte de Nicky y una cuponera de parte de Deckard, pero que solo iba a poder revisar en privado. Dicho sea de paso, fue definitivamente el último regalo el que despertó su interés... mucho interés, sobre todo tras el 'Feliz cumpleaños quincuagenario' en voz ronca y el guiño travieso que Deckard le mandó al final. La queja de '¡Búsquense una habitación!' de los gemelos no ayudó mucho que digamos, menos aun cuando Deckard les recordó, de manera bastante maliciosa, que no tenían que ir a buscar una muy lejos, que la habitación estaba solo a unos metros, entre las risas de Hattie, Emere y Ted.</p><p>Dios, como adoraba Luke a ese hombre.</p><p>¿Tal vez si le preguntaba delante de todos?... No, eso sería jugar sucio ¿Y qué pensaría Sam entonces de él?</p><p>Pero el ex DSS realmente estaba llegando a su límite, y el solo pensar que el día de mañana Deckard volviese a su apartamento en Los Angeles, o aún peor ¡El de Londres! Le iba robando de a pocos la alegría.</p><p>Por su parte, Sam decidió que era el momento ideal para poner en marcha su plan, pues todos los elementos estaban a la mano.</p><p>Y es que como tía Emere y tía Hattie le habían dicho, si quería que Deckard le dijese que sí, tenía que eliminar cualquier elemento que le hiciese decir que no.</p><p>El que lo conociese alguien más del entorno familiar de los Hobbs más allá de la familia inmediata había sido el paso mayor, ahora tocaba atacar toda posible excusa extra.</p><p><i>*Probablemente te vendrá con que sería mejor consultarlo con tu papá primero. Asegurate de que mi hermano esté justo en frente*</i> había dicho tía Emere con un suspiro y un rodamiento de ojos.</p><p><i>*Tienes que atacarlo de manera directa, y si es posible con contacto cuerpo a cuerpo. Siéntate en sus piernas y pon tu mejor representación de ojos de cachorro triste. Deck es completamente vulnerable a los ataques de ojos de cachorro. Incluso a mí y a Owen nos sirven en la actualidad.*</i> instruyó como complemento la tía Hattie.</p><p>Y Sam grabó cada palabra a fuego en su mente.</p><p>E iba a poner todo eso en práctica justo... ahora.</p><p>Se cercioró de tener aquello bien guardado en el bolsillo y se arrimó un poco más a donde su papá y Deckard casi compartían en mismo espacio en el sillón, mientras que papá comenzaba el discurso de agradecimiento necesario antes de que todos los presentes pudiesen coger un plato y comenzar a llenarlo de todos los apetecibles manjares presentes en la mesa.</p><p>- Hmmmm- llamó la atención de los adultos.</p><p>- ¿Si, nena? ¿Qué pasa?- cortó Luke el discurso ante la obvia interrupción de su pequeña.</p><p>- Yo aún tengo un presente para dar.- argumentó Sam.</p><p>Las cejas de su papá se dispararon hacia arriba.</p><p>- ¿Otro? Pero si ya me diste mi regalo por la mañana. Nena, no necesito que te gastes tus ahorros para saber que me quieres.- expresó el hombre conmovido.</p><p>Sam medio rodó los ojos.</p><p>- No es para ti, papá.- dijo con frescura antes de pasar de él e ir de frente a las piernas de Deckard, donde se dentó de manera confortable antes de sacar una cajita sospechosamente alta, aterciopelada y con abertura al medio, y presentársela al inglés- Deckard, como mi papá está demorando mucho en hacerlo, voy a pedirte yo misma esto de una vez.</p><p>De pronto a Deckard y a Luke se les paró la respiración mientras que Emere y Hattie se sonreían maliciosamente la una a la otra, los hijos de Emere miraban sin entender, y Ted (el bueno de Ted) camuflaba una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>Para cuando Luke recuperó el movimiento, Deckard seguía viendo aquella cajita en la mano de Sam tan paralizado en su sitio como una estatua.</p><p>Luke carraspeó.</p><p>- Sam, nenita, creo que como de alguna manera señalaste, el que debe pedir esto soy yo.</p><p>Pero Sam ni se dignó a prestar atención a su papá. En su lugar abrió la cajita y dejó ver... una llave en posición vertical. A Deckard le entró de pronto el alma al cuerpo.</p><p>- Deckard ¿Te vienes a vivir a la casa, por favor?- preguntó la niña, haciendo a los dos hombres perder el aliento una vez más.</p><p>No que la niña siquiera pareciese reparar en eso, mientras ponía la llave en la mano del inglés y sacaba a relucir su mejor mirada de cachorro perdido bajo la lluvia, para luego abrazarse a su presa.</p><p>- Por favoooor.- pidió de manera adorable, alargando el final de la última palabra casi como si fuese un gemido de dolor.</p><p>- Yo... yo no...- Deckard no parecía muy pronto a recuperar el habla tras todas estas ocurrencias.</p><p>
  <i>*No le des tiempo ni de respirar. Si vez un punto débil, ataca allí.*</i>
</p><p>- ¿No quieres?- preguntó la niña con casi lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Deckard alarmado por aquello, reaccionando ante el llanto de la niña (incluso si era fingido, no que Deckard lo hubiese notado)- ¡Por supuesto que quiero!</p><p>- ¿Si?- preguntó Sam con voz trémula y esperanzada.</p><p>- Claro que sí, muñequita. Pero... Pero no puedo imponerme así a tu papá.</p><p>Otro jadeo, pero esta vez uno indignado de parte de la niña, quien aún sentada en las piernas del inglés, volteó hacia su progenitor con un aire de traición que se notaba a un kilómetro de distancia.</p><p>Emere alzó una ceja en una suerte de comunicación no verbal hacia Hattie ¡Rayos! Su sobrina era buena, muy buena.</p><p>Por su parte Luke por fin salió de su silencioso estupor ante aquella respuesta.</p><p>- ¿Cómo que...? ¡Por supuesto que quiero que vivas con nosotros!- saltó Luke para responder lo dicho anteriormente por su pareja.</p><p>Deckard lo miró fijamente por un instante, como si no estuviese muy seguro de que decir o que pensar. Lo único bueno era que Sam de pronto parecía estar más tranquila y aliviada, por lo menos de momento.</p><p>- Nunca dijiste nada.- señaló por fin con un tono de voz bajo e inseguro- Me diste la llave y... no dijiste nada después de eso.</p><p>Luke gruñó incómodo.</p><p>- Lo pensé desde antes, mucho antes ¡Te iba a dar la llave con la idea de pedirte que vinieses a vivir con nosotros cuando terminases tu contrato! Pero... compraste ese apartamento, y pensé que no querías sentirte atrapado de esa manera. Además tu tampoco señalaste de manera alguna que habías cambiado de opinión.</p><p>Esta vez fue el turno de Deckard de gruñir y mirar a Luke con un aire de frustración.</p><p>- ¡Compré el apartamento justamente porque no quería imponer mi presencia aquí! Siempre han sido solo Sam y tú, y solo llevavamos poco más de un año... Creí que era muy pronto. Pero, también quería estar lo más cerca posible.- fue la respuesta un poco tímida al final.</p><p>Luke casi dejó caer la quijada hasta el suelo. Deckard lo miró entre esperanzado e inseguro.</p><p>Finalmente Sam bufó de manera frustrada.</p><p>- ¿Entonces si te vienes a vivir con nosotros?- preguntó la niña con urgencia.</p><p>Deckard, quien desvió la mirada un momento de Luke cuando Sam habló, volvió a observar al ex DSS de manera tentativa.</p><p>Luke le devolvió una mirada esperanzada y asintió con urgencia.</p><p>Deckard sonrió y miró a la niña entre sus brazos con dulzura.</p><p>- Eso parece, muñeca.</p><p>- ¡Sí!- celebró Sam antes de abrazar con fuerza a Deckard una vez más, tras lo cual ambos fueron envueltos en un abrazo de oso por Luke.</p><p>El resto de los presentes vitoreó también.</p><p>Luke besó los labios de Deckard y la cabeza de Sam y volvió a sonreír, aunque luego pareció pensativo.</p><p>- Deck, sobre tu apartamento...</p><p>- ¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, grandote. Yo me hago cargo.- lo interrumpió Hattie con rapidez, antes de dirigirse a Emere y decir con una sonrisa- Te invito a mi nuevo sitio para una noche de chicas antes de que tenga que volver a Londres.</p><p>Deckard rodó los ojos y sonrió mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.</p><p>Debió de haberlo imaginado.</p><p>- ¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Hora de comer! Tomen un plato y sírvanse lo que quieran.- anunció Deckard, dejando ir a Sam luego de un último beso en la sien y levantándose de donde estaba sentado al lado del cumpleañero, pero sin hacer nada más antes de mirar la llave en su mano con cariño por unos segundos.</p><p>Volteó a ver a Luke.</p><p>- Voy a poner esta en mi llavero.- anunció entonces.</p><p>- Tú ver a hacer eso, princesa. Yo me encargo de que los gemelos no se sirvan toda la mesa de una sola vez.</p><p>Y entonces sonó el timbre de la casa, y Luke contuvo la respiración.</p><p>¡Jonah! ¡Diablos! Por un momento se había olvidado de él.</p><p>- ¡Voy!- escuchó la voz de Deckard anunciar, y aparentemente se había desviado a la puerta de entrada.</p><p>Luke miró nervioso a Emere. Era ahora o nunca.</p><p>Claro que cuando llegó el.</p><p>- ¿Má? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>Luke no pudo evitar, al igual que el resto, quedarse paralizado en su sitio.</p><p>Y por el rostro de sorpresa y susto de Hattie, definitivamente ninguno de los dos hermanos estaba al tanto de los plantes de la matriarca.</p><p>- Pues vengo a la celebración, como es obvio querido. No todos los días la pareja de tu hijo mayor cumple 50.- fue la respuesta de la voz que cada vez se acercaba más y más.</p><p>Hasta que finalmente Magdalene Shaw hizo su aparición frente a los presentes, ataviada con un elegante vestido y una igualmente elegante bolsa de regalo de una tienda de ropa para caballeros de renombre.</p><p>- ¡Oh! Allí está el homenajeado.- declaró la mujer mientras enfilaba hacia Luke, frente al cual se paró, le dio la bolsa, tomó su rostro, besó ambas mejillas y sonriendo dijo- Supongo que no tengo que decir lo que te sucederá, agente Hobbs, en caso mi pequeño sea lastimado de cualquier manera posible ¿O si?</p><p>Luke tragó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de formular palabra alguna ante la bastante directa amenaza. Una amenaza de Magdalene Shaw... Estaba muerto.</p><p>- Fabuloso ¡Oh, Dex! ¡Mira esa mesa! Hace tanto que no pruebo tu cocina.</p><p>Deckard miró a Hattie, quien le devolvió a su vez una mirada y expresión de impotencia y negó con vehemencia.</p><p>Magdalene, quien ya tenía un plato en las manos y parecía estar escogiendo de donde y qué servirse, soltó una sonrisita y sin siquiera sacar la mirada de la mesa exclamó con un toque de ironía.</p><p>- ¿En serio creyeron que no me enteraría? Por favor, no sucede nada en sus vidas sin que yo lo sepa de inmediato. Ustedes siempre han sido, son y serán mi prioridad.</p><p>Entonces Sam, quien había estado mirando el intercambio de palabras entre madre y hijos con interés, se acercó a la mujer y preguntó un poco tímida.</p><p>- Hmmm... Disculpe ¿Es usted la mamá de Deckard y tía Hattie?</p><p>Aquello atrajo la atención de la mujer mayor sin duda, quien miró a la niña con interés.</p><p>- Lo soy.- respondió Magdalene con simpleza- ¿Has oído de mí?</p><p>Sam asintió con energía.</p><p>- ¡Deckard y tía Hattie me han hablado mucho de usted! ¡Y de tío Owen también!- la pequeña ladeó la cabeza- ¿Va a venir él también?- preguntó con inocencia, sin notar la repentina tensión entre el resto de adultos presentes.</p><p>Magdalene por su parte sonrió divertida.</p><p>- Oh, querida. No lo creo, no por ahora. Pero en lugar de preocuparnos por eso ¿Qué tal si vienes aquí y le recomiendas a nana de dónde escoger? Todo se ve delicioso y la verdad no se ni por donde comenzar.</p><p>Ante aquello, Sam casi brincó de emoción sobre su sitio.</p><p>- ¡Yo ayudé a Deckard con todo!</p><p>- ¿En serio? Suena maravilloso, querida.- dijo la mujer con dulzura, aunque de pronto pareció recordar que el resto existía y se dirigió a su hijo una vez más- Dex, querido ¿No te molesta que vaya a alojarme por esta noche contigo, cierto?</p><p>- Deckard vive aquí ahora.- anunció Sam casi vibrando- Pero seguro tía Hattie dice que sí. Ella es la dueña del apartamento ahora.- finalizó Sam radiante.</p><p>- ¿Oh?- Magdalene paseó su mirada de Hattie a Deckard y luego a Luke.</p><p>Pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, sonó de nuevo el timbre.</p><p>Varias respiraciones se detuvieron. Magdalene miró con interés hacia la puerta.</p><p>De pronto, Emere gruñó.</p><p>- ¡Esto es ridículo!- dijo dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.</p><p>- ¿Jonah?- vino de pronto el nombre dicho con sorpresa en un casi chillido.</p><p>Y Luke gimió ¡Una vez más se había olvidado de pronto arribo de Jonah y de Timo! Quien también se había apuntado a viajar al continente. Luke lo sabía bien, era él quien había pagado los pasajes de ida y vuelta.</p><p>Y es que Timo era el menor de la familia, había nacido 6 meses después de que su padre fuese entregado a las autoridades y de que Emere y Luke escapasen de Samoa, así que hasta que Luke volvió a la isla fue que recién conoció a su hermano menor. Y Timo aún no conocía a Emere, su única hermana.</p><p>Y apenas escuchó sobre la oportunidad de cambiar eso, la tomó con ambas manos. Y eso fue justo lo que le dijo a Luke por teléfono tras saber que Jonah iba a viajar. Por supuesto Luke no tuvo ningún problema en pagar el segundo pasaje o estadía de un día en el hotel donde también se iba a alojar Jonah. Al contrario, lo hizo con gusto.</p><p>- Hola Emere.- vino la respuesta en la voz de Jonah.</p><p>- ¿Tú eres Emere? ¡Yo soy Timo, tu hermano menor!- fue dicho entonces con emoción por el otro recién llegado.</p><p>Luke gruñó, Emere lo iba a matar. Pero como se dijo a sí mismo, ya era hora de que su hermana enterrase el pasado, aunque no iba a ser fácil.</p><p>- Luke ¿Tú sabías que iban a venir?- vino la pregunta hecha con la voz siempre calmada de Ted.</p><p>Luke miró con ojos culpables a su cuñado y asintió tímidamente.</p><p>Ted suspiró.</p><p>- Bien, ya era hora.- y acercándose a Luke puso una mano en el antebrazo de éste, y lo apretó ligeramente- Gracias. Chicos, vamos a presentarnos ante sus tíos recién llegados de Samoa.- indicó el hombre a sus hijos gemelos mientras alzaba a Nicky en brazos.</p><p>Luke suspiró de nuevo, volteó y se encontró con la mirada confundida de Deckard.</p><p>- ¿Invitaste a Jonah y a Timo?</p><p>- Pues... ¿Sí?</p><p>- Y... saben sobre... ¿Nosotros?- vino la siguiente pregunta cargada de tanta incertidumbre que Luke hasta se sintió irritado ante la impotencia que había tenido hasta el momento de hacerle entender al británico que no era el fin del mundo el que más personas en el entorno de Luke supiesen sobre la relación de ambos.</p><p>¡¿De dónde demonios un hombre seguro y avesado como Deckard Shaw, sacaba la noción de que el mundo entero lo iba a juzgar como el corruptor de la familia Hobbs?!</p><p>Y estaba a punto de decir justo eso y más, cuando fue interrumpido por el abrazo de felicitación de un alegre Timo.</p><p>- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano!- saludó el corpulento samoano de 34 años.</p><p>Luke le devolvió el abrazo.</p><p>Más pronto Timo se separó y fue directo a Sam, abrazándola también; y luego hacia Deckard y finalmente hacia Hattie, para luego mirar a Magdalene con interés.</p><p>- ¡Es bueno verlos de nuevo!- le dijo a los hermanos Shaw entonces- Deberían ir a casa un día, mamá estará encantada de tenerlos allí ¡En especial a ti, Deckard! ¡Luke dice que tu comida es increíble! He venido a constatar si es verdad.- dijo con picardía antes de desviar la mirada a la mesa- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya banquete! ¿Tú lo preparaste?- preguntó con los ojos puestos en la comida, sin importarle de pronto al parecer nada más. </p><p>Y pronto el hombre se servía y llevaba un bocado del guiso irlandés a la Guiness que tanto le gustaba a Luke, directo a su boca.</p><p>El gemido de satisfacción que salió de su garganta rayó casi en lo obsceno.</p><p>- ¡Rayos! ¡Luke no exageró ni un poco!- dijo el hombre con emoción- ¡Mamá va a estar encantada!- y le sonrió a Deckard mientras probaba un segundo bocado.</p><p>Deckard parpadeó un tanto anonadado y finalmente miró a Luke, quien le sonrió, se acercó, lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.</p><p>- Lo saben. Y como dijo Timo, están encantados. En realidad, mamá me dio un buen regaño por haber tardado tanto en contárselo, y no haberte llevado de vuelta durante estos dos años. Así que ya ves, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte, princesa.</p><p>Otro gemido cortó el momento.</p><p>- ¡Esto es delicioso! ¿Qué es?... ¡Oh, cielos!</p><p>Luke escondió el rostro en la nuca de Deckard en un vano intento de controlar la risa.</p><p>- Vamos a servirnos antes de que Timo arrase con todo.- le dijo divertido al inglés.</p><p>Quien le devolvió una mirada socarrona.</p><p>- Si te enteras que esta vez no va a sobrar nada para que comas calentado mañana ¿Cierto?</p><p>Esta vez lo que salió de Luke fue un gruñido de frustración... no había pensado en eso. El inglés sonrió divertido.</p><p>Deckard se separó de Luke y fue hacia la puerta de entrada, donde lo recibió un escenario con una Emere tensa, un bastante compungido Jonah y un apaciguador Ted; todo coronado por un niño y dos jóvenes adultos que no entendían que estaba pasando.</p><p>Deckard sabía algo, lo poco que le había contado Luke en alguna ocasión, pero no estaba en posición de juzgar nada ni a nadie.</p><p>- ¡Oi! Hay una mesa llena de comida esperando y un par de hermanos Hobbs sueltos en ella. Si no se apuran, no va a quedar nada.</p><p>Los gemelos se miraron alarmados entre ellos, y pronto corrían al comedor. Ted aprovechó para rodear la cintura de su esposa con un brazo y llevarla hacia el mismo lugar donde incluso Nicky ya había salido corriendo.</p><p>Deckard entonces se acercó a Jonah.</p><p>- Vamos. Todo se resuelve siempre mejor con el estómago lleno.</p><p>Jonah le sonrió de manera trémula y asintió, antes de que ambos se encaminasen al comedor, donde ya el resto esperaba.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p>
</div>Deckard terminó de levantar el último plato sucio de la mesa y se encaminó a la cocina con el montón que tenía, dejando a Luke en el comedor, guardando en unos tapper lo poco que había quedado del pastel y alguna que otra ensalada, porque lo que era lo demás, había desaparecido.<p>Acomodó en el lavadero los platos y comenzó a limpiar los restos de cada uno antes de ponerlos en el lavaplatos. Quería tenerlo todo hecho antes de comenzar con las bandejas de los platillos del buffet.</p><p>Estaba a la mitad de la pila de platos cuando Luke entró con los tapper llenos y fue directo al refrigerador, donde guardó todo y luego se dirigió hacia donde Deckard y le besó la nuca.</p><p>- Estuvo todo delicioso, gracias.</p><p>El inglés sonrió.</p><p>- No se cumple 50 todos los días, así que espero algo grande para mis 50 el próximo año.</p><p>- Dalo por hecho.- dijo el samoano solemne, antes de esbozar una sonrisa.</p><p>Un movimiento en el patio llamó la atención de ambos. Por la ventana podían ver a Jonah y a Emere aun hablando, ambos algo tensos, pero sin llegar a los gritos. Era una buena señal.</p><p>- Tranquilo, campanita. Sí va a arreglarse, de una manera u otra. Son hermanos después de todo.</p><p>- ¿Lo dices por ti y Hattie?</p><p>Deckard asintió levemente, pero no dijo nada más.</p><p>- Sí, tienes razón... se van a arreglar.</p><p>En ese momento llegó corriendo Sam.</p><p>- ¡Deckard! Tío Timo quiere saber si puedes hacer más guiso irlandés para el almuerzo de mañana. Dice que sería terrible volver a Samoa sin comer un poco más... y también la lista de los ingredientes, para comprarlos el día que vayas a visitarlo.</p><p>Luke rodó los ojos y bufó. Timo se había zampado prácticamente la fuente completa. Y ahora no solo se auto invitaba al almuerzo del día siguiente, sino que hasta elegía el menú.</p><p>Deckard sonrió divertido.</p><p>- Claro, no hay problema. Ya que vienen mañana a comer después de todo...</p><p>- ¡Genial! ¡Le voy a decir!- dijo la niña dando media vuelta, pero se paró a medio camino a la puerta de la salida de la cocina, antes de girar sobre su sitio y mirar al inglés una vez más- Deckard, Laura me preguntó si el próximo fin de semana que viene le puedes enseñar cómo hacer trenzas especiales como la que me haces a mí para ir al colegio.</p><p>Ante aquella pregunta, esta vez fue Luke quien reaccionó.</p><p>- ¿Laura? ¿Cuándo conoció Laura a Deckard?- preguntó sorprendido.</p><p>Y Sam casi brilló al sonreír mientras respondía.</p><p>- La semana pasada cuando me recogió de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Linda, papá.</p><p>- ¿Conociste entonces ya a los otros padres y a los compañeros de Sam? ¿Por qué no supe esto antes? ¡Es fantástico!</p><p>Deckard adquirió un tono rosáceo ante lo dicho por Luke.</p><p>- No es para tanto. Y dile a Laura que con gusto les doy una clase, a ella y a ti.</p><p>- ¡YAY!</p><p>Y esta vez la niña sí salió corriendo de la cocina a donde se encontraban sus tíos Timo y Ted, y sus primos. Tía Hattie y nana Magdalene se habían retirado poco después de que se terminase la comida y la única botella de vino que Deckard había separado para los adultos.</p><p>Luke miró entonces a Deckard con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. El inglés se enfurruñó y gruñó.</p><p>- ¡Ya!... Déjate de tontear y termina de ayudarme a dejar todo limpio.</p><p>Pero Luke solo amplió la sonrisa y abrazó de nuevo a Deckard.</p><p>- Ey, princesa...</p><p>- ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>- Bienvenido a casa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Notas de la autora:</b>
</p><p>Y vamos por una parte más de esta serie terminada... faltan 5 (son 8 partes al final). Espero de corazón que les haya gustado a aquellos que han leído este pequeño fragmento de la vida de esta pareja de tontos enamorados y su pequeña e inteligente niña. Y fui muy feliz al exponer la vida que le he creado a Emere para este universo (porque en un fic anterior la pongo de hermana menor, y puede que incluso eso cambie en otras historias. Para eso existe la imaginación, para darle mil historias diferentes a un personaje si es que se quiere).</p><p>Una vez más muchas gracias a todos los que han leído, los que siguen esta serie y en general mis fics; es un placer compartir una parte de mi con ustedes.</p><p>Un beso felino para todos.</p><p>chibineko chan<br/>
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)<br/>
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)<br/>
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)</p><p>~.~.~.~.~.~</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO</i></b></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
  <b>Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece.  Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final.  Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá.  Gracias.</b></i>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>